Surat Cinta
by MeYuHi
Summary: Lewat selembar kertas Hinata ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara, cinta pertamanya. Tapi bagaimana bila dia salah sasaran?/Mind to RnR?/[AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: SasuHina**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Warn: AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai dan hal brurk lainnya**

**Summary: Lewat selembar kertas Hinata ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara, cinta pertamanya. Tapi bagaimana bila dia salah sasaran?**

***Surat cinta Chapter 1***

SMA Konoha, salah satu sekolah paling elit di jepang. Sebuah sekolah untuk orang kaya. Dimana semua murid nya harus mengikuti ujian terlebih dahulu dan gadis itu sudah berjuang untuk di terima di sekolah ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan melalui berbagai kesulitan, di lahirkan dari keluarga yang biasa, Hinata hanya tinggal bersama ibunya sejak kecil ia tidak mengenal sosok seorang ayah, yang di miliki nya hanya lah ibunya.

Itulah yang membuat Hinata harus berjuang lebih keras, memang saat masuk sekolah ini bukan karena uang ia di terima karena otak nya, kepandaiannya.

'Celaka aku terlambat' Batin Hinata berteriak. Ia berlari menimbulkan suara yang menguadara di koridor itu. Bisa menjadi masalah jika murid yang mendapat beasiswa sepertinya ketahuan terlambat, ini bisa mempengaruhi prestasinya.

**Brakkk**

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Aku sedang terburu-buru" Kata Hinata sambil membantu membereskan buku-buku itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya cepatlah masuk kelas" Balas pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan senyum.

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Hinata yang chubby, gadis itu sangat mengaggumi senpai nya itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Melihat Sabaku Gaara membantu nenek menyebrang jalan. Pemuda itu terlihat terlihat keren dan baik hati di mata Hinata.

Sejak saat itu Gaara menempati hatinya, masuk kerelung hati yang lebih dalam. Cinta pertama Hinata.

Sapaan Gaara membuyarkan lamunan nya, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun ia tetap diam saat Gaara berjalan melewati nya.

.

.

.

.

Keringat membasahi kulitnya yang putih, Jantung berdetak lebih cepat.

Benar, hari ni Hinata berniat menyatakan perasaan nya melalui surat cinta ini. Ia mengenggam surat itu dengan erat, surat yang masih terbungkus amplop dengan hiasan bunga lavender.

'Aku harus melakukannya' Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sembunyi di balik pohon besar, ia melihat Gaara dari jauh yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Hinata berbalik bersandar pada pohon.

Hinata melihat bayangan dari cahaya matahari, bayangan itu semakin dekat. Bayangan yang mendekat berarti Gaara juga semakin dekat berjalan kearahnya, itulah yang dipikiran Hinata.

"Ini untukmu!" Seru Hinata sambil menyodorkan surat itu dan menutup matanya, bersamaan itu Gaara berbalik kebelakan mendekati teman yang memanggilnya.

Surat itu pun berpindah tangan, perlahan Hinata mendongak dan melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hening.

Mata lavender Hinata melihat mata itu, bukan mata jade milik Gaara tapi mata hitam sepekat malam milik Uchiha Sasuke

"Tch, Surat cinta?" Suara Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata yang terdiam, gadis itu telah kembali ke alam nyata.

Hancur sudah keberanian yang gadis itu bangun, setelah semalaman membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaan lewat surat cinta itu. Dengan kepercayaan diri dan keberanian, ia lakukan hanya untuk Gaara. Namun semua kekuatannya lenyap begitu berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Gugup.

Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita pacaran" Kata Sasuke kemudian. Sedangkan Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa?" Hinata merasa kakinya mulai melemas

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya tanpa semangat. Sungguh betapa menyebalkannya hari ini.

Harus nya sejak awal dia menulis nama 'Gaara' di surat itu, tapi surat Hinata begitu singkat, padat dan jelas.

Hanya tiga patah kata, I Love You.

Sekarang gadis itu menyesal, Sasuke salah paham padanya, senpai nya dua tahun lebih tua dari nya telah salah paham!

'Bagaimana ini?'

Keesokan harinya, semua mata melihat kearah nya. Seketika Hinata merasa menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni SMA Konoha.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata sendiri merasa tangan itu menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata agak risih dengan sikap teman-temannya saat ini.

Seperti seorang putri Hinata di perlakukan sangat istimewa.

"Hime kursinya aku bersihkan dulu" Saat Hinata masuk kelasnya, seorang pemuda pemilik tato segitiga di pipinya menawarkan bantuan.

"Hinata-chan, ini contok saja PR-ku" Seru Shikamaru begitu gadis itu duduk di kursinya.

Dan 'Sang Hime' hanya bisa tersenyum hambar

'Kenapa mereka jadi aneh begitu?'

.

.

.

.

Lagi, tangan itu mengenggam tangan nya begitu erat. Hinata berusaha melepas tangannya tapi genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat .

Kini di kantin semua mata melihat mereka, tapi yang di rasakan Hinata adalah tatapan kebencian yang hanya tertuju padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka di sini kita ketempat lain saja?" Suara Sasuke mengagetkan gadis itu, Hinata menoleh kearahnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat bingung dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, di sini saja" Balas Hinata gugup

"Hn"

'Aku merasa aneh' Batin Hinata

Sunyi d i meja kantin mereka, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Pemuda yang berstatus pacarnya itu tidak banyak bicara, sesekali Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven, mata hitam sepekat malam, kulit putih, tubuh yang tinggi tegap dan bibir nya yang ah…

Satu kata, Uchiha Sasuke itu 'Tampan' dan Hinata tahu hal itu

"Apa yang kau lihat?' Suara dinigin Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata.

"Me-melihat Sa-sasuke-san 'kan?" Jawab gadis itu dengan polosnya sambil menunduk.

Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar melihat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba untuk tetap tenang berkali-kali ia mengatur cara pernapasannya, tarik nafas dari hidung keluarkan lewat mulut. Gadis itu bercermin di cermin toilet sekolah nya,

Hari ini Hinata berharap tidak ada masalah, tatapan kebencian itu tidak seperti hari kemarin yang membuat gadis itu harus menderita tekanan batin.

Sedangkan di atap sekolah.

Pemuda berambut raven itu bersandar di pagar kawat besi yang lentur, ia memandang langit. Melihat gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan

"Hyuuga?"

Tbc

**A/n: Ini fict pertama Hime dan masih banyak belajar semoga fict ini bisa di terima yah? Gaje banget~ #Ngarep**

**Thanks buat Yume-chan yang udah bantuin Hime mem-publish fic gaje ini, tanpa Yume-chan Hime galau dan tanpa review teman-teman Hime makin galau~ xD**

**Jadi review yaa **

**#Sambil ngibarin bendera SasuHina!**

**Jaa ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair: Sasuhina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning inside!**

**Don't like Don't Read**

Chapter 2

"Lama..!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Benar-benar deh.. Apa cowok itu tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lembut pada 'pacarnya'?

"M-maaf.."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap mata onyx itu, mata yang bisa membuat takut dan nyaman disaat yang bersamaan. Eh? Nyaman? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa Ia harus berpikiran begitu?

"Masuk!" Perintah Sasuke, mengagetkan Hinata. Selama lima belas menit, Sasuke harus menunggu Hinata didepan rumah ditemani mobil sport yang terparkir bebas. Malam ini mereka akan berkencan. Dan sebagai seorang gadis wajar bagi Hinata, Ia memerlukan sedikit waktu lebih banyak hanya untuk dandan. Membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kesal saja. Bagi Hinata ini kencan pertamanya! Kencan pertama dengan pacar pertama tapi bukan dengan cinta pertama..

Sasuke melihat pacarnya yang saat ini diam tak merespon perintahnya, gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ternyata Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama, ada yang dipikirkannya. Mata onyx itu menatap Hinata begitu intens.

Mulai dari ujung rambut, rambut yang kedua sisi samping ditarik kebelakang dan diikat tapi tetap membiarkan rambut belakangnya tergerai, dan riasan yang tipis tak terlalu tebal, bibir merah yang tidak terang, baju sepanjang sampai setengah paha warna ungu-tapi kenapa harus ada gambar permen lollipop-di baju itu, legging warna putih, dan sepatu-merek pasaran Membuat Uchiha bungsu illfeel.

Sekali lagi mata onyx Sasuke melihat Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Wajah Hinata tanpa make up berlebihan, kulit putih susu, dan bagian tubuh 'itu' yang terlihat.. err.. ' Shit! '

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Hinata, memecahkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Terlalu banyak kesalahan... kau tahu, terlalu banyak!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Hening.. Kembali datang.

Konoha, kota yang tak pernah tidur. Dari beratus-ratus mobil salah satunya adalah milik pemuda berambut raven, mobil sport warna hitam itu melaju cukup cepat, melewati hamparan aspal sekeras batu padas dari Gunung Fuji. Hinata duduk disebelah cowok itu. Dari pada harus memikirkan Sasuke yang ngambek karena membuatnya menunggu lima belas menit dan hasilnya mengecewakan bagi Sasuke-Hinata sungguh-kekanakan. Tapi Hinata bersikap seperti biasanya.

Ya.. Dia mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke walau pun sebenarnya Hinata lumayan takut. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya melihat pemandangan luar, melihat lampu-lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang dilewatinya.

Kemudian setelah puas Hinata bergantian melihat pemandangan dalam mobil Sasuke, ada tumpukan buku, ada kaset DVD, kacamata hitam.. Mata lavender itu diam-diam melirik pemuda disebelahnya. Tapi terbalas saat mata onyx Sasuke juga melihatnya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Ketahuan lagi? gadis itu panik

" Ti-tidak a-apa-apa.." Balas gadis itu gelagapan. Mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat pemandangan diluar sana yang sepertinya lebih menarik dari pada mendapat tatapan kejam dari pacarnya sendiri.

" Hn.." Seperti biasa gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke terdengar. Sasuke kembali melihat jalan didepannya. Apakah mereka ini benar-benar pacaran? . . .

Kafe itu kecil, bernuansa rumah kayu yang sangat lengkap dengan perapian tapi dalam keadaan padam. Dindingnya dilapisi kayu dan semua perabotnya terbuat dari kayu. Mejanya dari kayu bulat dan tempat duduknya seperti tunggul kayu. Lagu cinta mengalun indah, sungguh sangat romantis. Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata, membawanya masuk ke kafe itu.

Dalam hati, Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengagumi tempat ini. Tersungging senyuman dibibirnya. Tapi.. Senyum Hinata lenyap dengan cepat tergantikan dengan wajah anehnya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit matanya membulat melihat obyek itu, obyek dihadapannya ditempat yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Sabaku Gaara!

' Sabaku-san!'

Hinata segera mengambil daftar menu yang pelayan kafe itu sodorkan padanya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas itu.

Dia tidak ingin Gaara menemukannya bersama Sasuke disini-berduaan. Sesekali gadis itu mengintip Gaara yang sedang sibuk menikmati makanan pesanannya. Sasuke sweathdrop, melihat tingkah pacarnya yang aneh malam ini. Pelayan wanita kafe disebelah Hinata pun juga mengalami hal yang sama, dan ia lebih memilih pergi karena tamunya sepertinya belum ingin memesan makanan.

" Hinata?!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kertas daftar menu dari tangan Hinata.

" Sa-sasuke-san.. Ah.. Maaf.." Kata Hinata setelah sadar telah mengacuhkan Sasuke

" M-mana pelayannya?" Tanyanya dengan polos melihat sekitarnya.

" Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke tothepoint. Hening.. Mata lavender Hinata menatap Sasuke.

' Mungkin ini waktunya untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini..' Hinata meremas pakaiannya dibawah meja, gugup dan gelisah.

" Sebenarnya.. Ada yang ingin kukatakan.." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hinata mencoba rileks, ia mengatur cara nafasnya, dan berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

" Surat itu.. bukan untukmu, kau salah paham.. aku tak pernah ingin memberikan surat itu.." Gadis itu merasa lega, akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya. Benar, masalahnya adalah kesalahpahaman, kalau ia mengatakannya dengan benar maka kesalahpahaman ini tak akan terjadi.

" Lalu apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menerimamu menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke tak merespon jawaban pertanyaan pertama, kini ia mengajukan pertanyaan kedua kepada Hinata.

" K-kenapa?" Sejujurnya Hinata juga penasaran, kenapa Sasuke menjadikan dirinya pacar.

" Karena.. Aku kasihan padamu.." Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

" A-apa!" " Reaksimu berlebihan kalau jawabanmu dipertanyaan pertama seperti itu, apa kau mengharapkan lebih?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis. Hinata langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya, kesal! Sasuke mempermainkannya! Ingin sekali Hinata memukulnya saat itu juga, padahal tadinya Hinata sudah berkata sepenuh hati. Sungguh menyebalkan!

Sekali lagi..

Sebenarnya Hinata itu takut, ia hanya berani didalam hati tapi takut di kehidupan nyata.

Hinata menelan ludah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan saat tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat kearahnya. Sebenarnya Gaara bukan melihat Hinata, tapi sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang, lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang. Sejak tadi pemuda bersurai merah itu sendirian.

" Ayo pulang!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata langsung melihat kearahnya. Bingung, padahal mereka belum memesan makanan.

" Ke-kenapa?" Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke diacuhkan oleh seorang gadis. Tanpa kata, pemuda berambut raven itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Hinata.

" Tu-tunggu! Sasuke-san!?" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan cepat mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke ngambek lagi! ... Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya walau pun tidak terlalu cepat tapi Hinata terengah-engah saat mengejarnya. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

" Tung... Aakh!" Hinata terjatuh, karena tersandung batu kecil, lututnya terluka.

Sasuke langsung berbalik kebelakang saat mendengar suara itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata berjongkok didepan gadis itu.

" Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

" M-mengejar Sasuke-san kan?" Jawab gadis itu dengan polosnya. Jujur kan? Hinata memang seperti itu, terlalu polos. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi

Hinata tapi tetap jongkok. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan mengalungkan dilehernya. Dan pemuda itu berdiri.

' Eh! Digendong!?' Seru Hinata dalam hati. Sasuke mulai berjalan, menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya. Sementara Hinata, ia takut akan jatuh kebelakang tangannya erat memeluk Sasuke. Muncul semburat merah dipipinya yang chubby. Ini pertama kalinya ia digendong.

" Berapa umurmu?" Suara Sasuke memecah kesunyian yang ada.

" Uhmm.. Enam belas tahun.." Jawab Hinata.

" Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu.." Tanpa Hinata ketahui Sasuke tersenyum.

" U-umurku memang enam belas tahun!" Seru Hinata, meyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai-evil saat mendengarnya.

Malam ini angin bertiup dengan lembut, terasa dingin dikulit putih mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata. Kini langkah kaki Sasuke semakin mendekati tempat parkir dan Hinata masih digendongannya.

" Kalau kau memelukku erat seperti itu aku jadi merasakannya.." Kata Sasuke kemudian.

" A-apa maksud Sasuke-san?" Gadis menautkan alisnya, bingung

" Akh.. Maaf!" Hinata sedikit melonggarkannya, ia menunduk malu. Tapi.. Pikirannya mulai mencari maksud kata 'merasakannya'? Hinata membelalakkan matanya, melihat bagian tubuhnya yang menonjol itu-hmm.. dadanya?

" T-turunkan aku! Cepat turunkan..!" Hinata memberontak digendongan Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya memerah tingkat maksimal karena malu.

" Tch.. Diamlah!" Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang kalau saja Sasuke tidak menundukkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata terhempas ke tubuh Sasuke. Namun.. Kesialan untuk Sasuke, keseimbangannya kacau, pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur-'mencium' tanah itu dengan mesranya. Hinata beruntung, ia di atas tubuh Sasuke.

" Apa kau akan diatasku terus?" Hinata segera turun dari atas tubuh Sasuke, ia menunduk malu. Dan mendapat 'hadiah' tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Apa mereka tidak sadar, kini jadi tontonan orang banyak_dua pasangan duduk ditanah tempat parkir. Kencan pertama yang memalukan! . . .

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu di pagi ini. Hinata bisa mendengarnya dari dalam kamarnya.

Kini gadis itu sedang bersiap-siap, ia bercermin merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Rambut panjang indigo yang dikucir kebelakang dengan pita warna biru. Terlihat manis. Tapi memory kejadian semalam bersama Sasuke membuatnya merona_lagi.

' Apa yang kupikirkan!' Gadis itu memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Hinata mengambil tas selempang sekolahnya, Ia keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan ke dapur.

" Ohayou Kaa-chan!" Sapa Hinata.

" Ohayou Hime-chan!" Balas wanita bernama Hyuuga Hotaru itu sambil tersenyum. Hinata dan Ibunya menikmati sarapan mereka dimeja makan, tapi tidak untuk Ibunya. Wanita hanya diam melihat putrinya.

" Hinata, Tou-chan ingin bertemu.."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah, embun bertebaran di udara menyelimuti bumi yang dipijak gadis itu, senyum selalu menghiasi bibir Hinata. Hari yang cerah seperti hatinya.

' Tou-chan..' Tak henti-hentinya ia menyebut nama itu, untuk pertama kalinya, inilah hari terindahnya. Sejak kecil ia hanya bersama Ibunya, selalu bersamanya tanpa ia ketahui sosok seorang Ayah.

Menginjak usianya yang semakin bertambah Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa keluarganya tidak lengkap_Siapa Ayahnya? Dimana Ayahnya? Saat masih anak-anak Hinata pernah menanyakannya pada Ibunya. Tapi.. Gadis itu tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban, Ibunya hanya diam dan menangis.

Sejak itulah Hinata tak pernah menyebut kata 'Tou-chan' lagi. Namun pagi ini, tiba-tiba saja Ibunya yang mengatakannya sendiri. Seperti ada yang masuk ke tubuhnya, angin yang terasa hangat. Hinata begitu bahagia, ia membentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping dan menghirup udara segar pagi hari sambil memejamkan mata.

Tubuhnya berputar, seketika angin memainkan rambutnya yang panjang.

' Tou-chan '

" Maaf ya mengganggu!" Kata seorang pemuda berkulit tan itu, sambil tertawa lima jari memperlihatkan giginya yang tertata rapi.

Pemuda itu mengambil bola basketnya yang menggelinding ke arah Hinata yang sedang 'menari' di taman sekolah, bola itu menyentuh kakinya. Lenyaplah.. Kebahagiaan Hinata. Gadis itu memandang horor pada pemuda dihadapannya itu. Namikaze Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa tawa lagi saat melihat ekspresi dingin Hinata.

" Menyebalkan!" Kata gadis bersurai indigo itu sambil berjalan melewati Naruto dan tak lupa memberikan deathglare-nya.

" Aku memang salah sih? Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau hanya masalah itu dia bisa sangat marah?" Gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

Sementara Hinata benar-benar merasa kesal pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, tangannya mengepal_geram! Hinata tidak tahu nama pemuda itu, yang diingatnya adalah wajahnya. Orang yang sudah menggagalkan pernyataan cintanya pada Gaara! Benar, Naruto-lah yang membuat Gaara 'berpaling' darinya waktu itu.

Karena Naruto-memanggil Gaara waktu itu-kini Hinata harus terjebak dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam sebuah tali yang membelenggunya yang disebut 'pacar'.

" Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Angin membelai rambut raven itu.

Sasuke melihatnya dari atap sekolah, melihat Hinata-pacarnya yang diseret paksa oleh tiga gadis yang juga penghuni SMA Konoha.

' Kau pikir aku peduli, itu masalahmu..' Sasuke tersenyum sinis, ia bisa melihat dari atap sekolah tiga gadis itu membawa Hinata masuk ke gudang. Kembali Sasuke menikmati jus tomatnya yang sempat terabaikannya.

Tubuh mungil Hinata membentur lantai, kini ia ada di gudang bersama tiga gadis yang merupakan senpai-nya membawanya kesini.

" Ke-kenapa? Apa salahku?" Gadis itu menangis ketakutan airmata keluar dari lavendernya.

" Apa salahmu!? Jauhi Sasuke! " Bentak seorang gadis berambut panjang tak beraturan berwarna merah itu, Uzumaki Karin.

Seorang teman Karin, menjambak rambut Hinata dengan kasar.

" Dengarkan Karin kalau dia sedang bicara padamu, adik kelas?!" Genggaman tangan gadis itu makin erat, Hinata meringis kesakitan. Dan teman Karin yang satunya langsung menghadiahi Hinata dengan tamparan dipipinya.

" Tayuya.. Matsuri.. Hentikan! Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti maksudku!" Perintah Karin. Karin mendekati Hinata, tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Hinata membantu gadis itu berdiri.

" Nee-chan akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus menjauhi Sasuke. Bagaimana? kau mengerti maksudku kan?!" Karin tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Hinata. Senyum yang seharusnya membuat lawan bicaranya merasa nyaman tapi Hinata takut dengan senyum itu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangguk dan menangis sesenggukan.

" Ayo!" Ajak Karin kepada kedua temannya, mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di gudang. Hinata merasa kakinya lemas, ia jatuh lututnya membentur lantai. Dia menangis.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya sangat sakit. Dengan langkah lemah ia berjalan melewati koridor.

Dari jauh Hinata melihat Karin cs tertawa mungkin menikmati kemenangan mereka. Hinata tahu orang-orang itu, ia harus sadar dimana ia sekarang.

Dan Karin cs adalah orang-orang yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan cara apa pun. Di sini di SMA Konoha, uang_lah yang berkuasa walau pun masuk ke sini harus menggunakan otak mereka tapi kenyataannya itu berbeda.

Tetap ada perbedaan yang kaya dan yang miskin, bagaimana mereka diperlakukan. Hinata termasuk beruntung, ia harus menjaga prestasinya, ia tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan ini_bersekolah di SMA Konoha.

Gadis itu harus bertahan, mempertahankan beasiswa-nya. Mempertahankan pengakuan yang diberikan padanya.

*tbc*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review :)


End file.
